Melee Camping Trip
by Melee Master1
Summary: 19 of the Smashers go on a camping trip...What I mean by 19 is, I'm counting Sheik and Nana, some of the smashers aren't in this story. Please read the Authors Note, as well as the story itself. R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is an Out Of Character fic, meaning that I want Samus to be a male in my fanfic.

* * *

Trying to take a break from all of their fighting, the band from Smash Bros. Melee decided to relax for a while by going on a camping trip. They decided to take their van, but there's only one problem, finding the camp grounds. C.Falcon was driving, but he can't find the campgrounds and nether can the others. 

"Ugh, where is it!" said C.Falcon.

"Camp Thunderbird should be close." said Peach, reading the map.

"Why couldn't we go to Camp Firebird instead?" asked Link.

"Because that place was infested with mosquitoes, poison ivy, bees and other bad things!"

The others were getting restless as well.

"Are we there yet?" asked Ness.

"Not yet!" Peach said.

Sheik groaned, "How long until we get there?"

Zelda looked at Peach, "I have to agree, we've been driving for almost 3 hours now."

"C.Falcon, can you speed this thing up?" Roy asked.

"Huh?" C.Falcon didn't hear him because he had the radio on.

"I said SPEED IT UP!" Roy yelled.

"All right, hold on tight!" C.Falcon said. He pulled a lever, and the van sped up. The others were knocked out of their seats and pushed around. One minute later, the van came to a screeching hault.

"...Fast car." Ness said.

"Van!" Fox said.

"Yeah whatever."

"I think I'm gonna puke." Young Link said.

"You're lying right on top of me!" Roy said in anger, "If you throw up on me, you'll be sorry!"

"Quit messing around, grab your things and let's go!" Samus said, getting out of the van.

They got out of the van, the sounds of birds chirping and leave rustling filled the air. And the scent of pine trees also filled the air.

"Hmm, this is nice." Link said.

"Ok, after we set up the tents, who wants to go for a walk later?" Samus asked everyone.

Zelda, Peach, Sheik, Roy, and Marth raised their hands.

"...Ok, I'm coming, too." he said. "Grab what you need, and let's go!"

When they left, Young Link was a bit worried.

"Do you think they'll be back?" he whispered to Link.

"I'm not sure, but we'll see."

"I'm hungry!" Ness said.

"But...we've eaten breakfast not too long ago." Link said.

"That wasn't breakfast, I seemed like a snack to me!"

Link sighed, "When the others get back, I'll talk them into getting all of us something to eat."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, the others are still walking.

"This is fun!" Zelda said, "I love the scenery here, we get to see some Animals, some trees, more trees, and some more trees, and some more trees, and some more trees, and some mo-"

"Zelda, stop!" Marth said.

"It's been awhile since we last came here." Sheik said.

"You mean you been here before?" Roy asked.

"Yes, Zelda, Ganondorf, Link, Young Link, and I, wanted to go camping here. I'm surprised it hasn't changed since we've been here."

"Speaking of which, where IS Ganondorf?" Peach asked. "Didn't he come with us?"

"Yeah, he's...somewhere." said Zelda, a little confused.

"HEY!" Peach cried out, she ran past the others and went to a berry bush.

"Are those Blue Berries?" Sheik asked.

"They sure look like 'em." Roy said.

"Awesome!" Zelda said, she also ran towards the bush and started picking them. The others walked over to the bush and picked the berries as well.

"Hmm...are you sure these are good to eat?" asked Sheik.

"Yes." Zelda said.

"Their blueberries for Pete sake!" Samus said, taking off his helmet.

"Samus, I hope you brought a comb with you because...your hair is-" Zelda said.

"I know, helmet hair, I'll get that taken care of later." he said. Zelda looked at his hair. Samus's black hair was messy. It was damp, and it was sticking out.

"I think I should include spikes, what do you think?"

"It looks like you already have spikes!" Zelda said, laughing.

Samus rolled his eyes and didn't bother saying anything.

Meanwhile.

Link was getting impatient.

"What's taking the others so long?" he asked.

"Don't-a-worry." Luigi said, "They'll be fine."

But Samus took the wrong trail my mistake, they have been walking in the woods for a long time.

"Samus, are you sure you haven't gotten us lost?" said an exausted Zelda, "We were suppost to meet the others back at the campsite 2 hours ago!" A branch hit Zelda in the face, she turned around, and growled at it.

"I know where I'm going!" Samus said, he scanned the forest for a way out, but he didn't see anything.

"This is kinda like the lost woods Link was talking about." Marth said.

"But we're not anywhere near Korki Forest." Sheik said, "This is a campground for crying out loud!"

"Do you know a shortcut or something?" Roy asked.

"What about asking for help?" Zelda asked. Roy slapped his head.

"There are no Park Rangers here in Camp Thunderbird!" he said.

"There should be." Peach said.

Marth caught something in the corner of his eye. Something was moving under a pile of dead leaves.

"Uh...guys?" he said, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Sheik asked.

"I saw something move."

"Is it a bear?" Peach asked, hiding behind Samus.

"I meant on the ground!" Marth said.

Then they heard a rattle-like noise.

"A Mouse, probably." Roy said.

"Mouse?" Peach said.

"No, it's not a Mouse." Sheik said, "It's...a-"

Before Sheik could finish, the figure leaped at Marth, but Roy stabbed the creature with his sword.

"Eastern...Diamondback Rattlesnake." Sheik said, shocked.

"What!" Samus was stunned, "There are snakes at this campground!"

"Those things are VERY poisonous!" Sheik said.

"Duh!"

Marth exhaled sharply, "Thank you, Roy."

"No problem."

Before Samus could say anything, he heard rattling. The team looked around, Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnakes were surrounding them, rattling loudly.

"Oh, no." Zelda said in fear.

"Wh-wh-wh-what do we do?" Sheik asked Samus.

Samus gulped, "Do any of you know anything about Snakes?"

The others were speechless.

"DO SOMETHING!" Peach screamed.

"Quiet!" Marth said, "You'll get them active."

"As a matter of fact, Snakes are deaf, and can't see well." Sheik said.

"Ok, poin-dexter!" Roy said, "Now how do we get across these Snakes?"

Samus pointed his arm-cannon at the snakes. He blasted them.

"O...k." Marth said.

"Go, now!" Samus said, "I'll hold them off!"

"But what about you?" Zelda asked.

"Snake fangs can't penetrate through my armor!" he said as a snake bit his arm-cannon, "Get out of here before you get bitten!"

The others ran away from the Snakes. After Samus was done, he too, ran for his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Samus looked at the others, but didn't say anything. He scanned the forest again, hoping to find the campground.

"C'mon." he said quietly to himself, "Where is it?"

"I'm hungry!" Peach whined.

"Then eat the berries that we picked!" said an annoyed Zelda.

"Oh yeah!" said Peach. She grabbed a handful of berries from her pocket. Then she screamed.

"AAHHH!"

"What!" said Samus, pointing his blaster around.

"Ants!" she said.

"Wha?" Zelda was confused.

Peach's pocket was full of harmless ants. They have been eating the berries.

Roy rolled his eyes, "That's why you should've put your berries in a JAR!" he said.

Peach laughed out of embarrassed. She shook the ants out of her pocket, but ended up on Zelda's dress.

"HEY!" she yelled, shaking the ants off her dress.

"Sorry." said Peach.

Samus sighed out of annoyance. He looked at Peach and shook his head. He scanned the forest once more. Then something in his helmet began beeping, meaning he had found something.

"What the…..?" he said to himself. He parted a bush that was in the way. Then he found the campsite.

"YES!" he yelled, "I found it!"

Marth exhaled "Finally!" he said.

Peach pushed Roy and Sheik out of her way and ran towards the campsite.

"It's about time you got here!" Fox said.

"Sorry." Samus said, grabbing a water bottle, "I must've taken the wrong trail by mistake." Samus took off his helmet and put it down on the picnic table. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and he was also panting.

Roy exhaled sharply.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"Give me a minute." Samus said, panting.

"Hmm." Link paused for a moment. "I thought that...where's Falco?"

"Traning with Captain Falcon." said Fox.

Bowser saw Mario, he pushed Zelda out of the way and ran towards him.

"What are YOU doing here?" he snarled at Mario.

"Humph." he said, glaring at Bowser angrily, they stared each other down.

"Mario, Bowser." said Peach, "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing!" Bowser snapped.

"Can any of you gather some firewood for tonight?" Marth asked.

"Sure." Bowser said. He walked into the forest to get what Marth asked for.

"Hey, wait a minute." Roy said. He counted who was here, but some people were missing. "Where are Nana, Popo, Ganondorf and Pikachu?"

"I have no idea where the Ice Climbers are, but Pikachu and the other Pokemon didn't come with us." Peach said, "And I don't know where Ganondorf is."

"Mr.GameWatch didn't come with us, either." Link said.

"Neither did Yoshi and Kirby." Young Link said.

"Dr. Mario's not here, either." Link said.

Roy turned to Samus, "Samus, didn't you invite them?"

"Yes, I did." Samus paused for a moment, "...Unless I accidentally wrote Camp Ever wood on their invitations...uh-oh"

Ness was shocked, "Oh man!"

"Your an idiot, Samus!" C.Falcon said, "Camp Ever wood is all the way in Nebraska!"

"...Oops..." Samus back away.

"I have a headache, so quit yelling!" Link said, clutching his head.

"Zelda!" yelled someone through the trees. Zelda gulped.

"AAAHHHH!" said Link, banging his fist on the picnic table while cluching his head.

"I hope that's not who I'm thinking." said Fox worriedly. At that moment a huge figure burst through the trees.

"EEP!" screamed Ness. "It's a talking bear out to get Zelda!" Ness hid behind Bowser. Young Link hid behind Link.

"Um, hi Gannondorf." whispered Zelda. Gannondorf, who the bear turned out to be, looked angry.

He grabbed Link by the collar and put him in a headlock.

"WHY DID YOU TALK ME INTO COMING HERE AGAIN?" he yelled.

"Can't...breathe." Link said, choking.

"Ganondorf, let him go!" Marth said.

Ganondorf dropped Link on the ground, who was gasping for air.

"I told you we shouldn't have invited him!" Roy whispered to Marth.

"I agree." Marth said.

Zelda's eyes were flashing with anger.

Sheik backed away from her.

"O...k." said Samus, confused. "Can we PLEASE get started?"

Zelda took a deep breath and let it out, "Ok."

Marth shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So...what are we going to do first?" Zelda asked everyone.

"I'm going to go train." Samus said, walking away.

"Me too." Sheik said, trailing behind him.

"O...k?" Zelda said.

"I'm hungry!" Young Link whined.

"Hey, that reminds me!" Roy said. He grabbed his knapsack and pulled out a jar. Inside were the blueberries that he and the others found when they went for a walk.

"Do you like berries?" he asked. Young Link nodded.

Roy opened the jar and grabbed a handful of blueberries and handed them to Young Link. Young Link took a berry and ate it.

"This is really good!" he said.

"Glad you like 'em." said Roy, putting the lid back on the jar.

"Hey look!" Ness said, pointing towards the forest. There, a little grey Rabbit stood sniffing the air.

"Aw, how cute." Zelda said.

Suddenly, a roar interrupted their peace, and the Rabbit fled. Bowser and Ganondorf laughed.

"Bowser!" Peach said angrily.

"What!" Bowser said, shrugging.

"Oh...never mind!"

Link slapped his head, "What are we going to do now?"

"I'M BORED!" Young Link screamed.

"Can we pitch the tents?" Marth asked.

"Sure." Link said.

An hour later, after they set up their tents. Skeik and Samus got back from their training, and the others tried to figure out on what there going to do next.

"We can tell stories." Zelda said.

"No stories tonight!" said Link.

Fox yawned, "I'm going to bed."

"Me too." Falco said.

"So am I." Link said, walking towards his tent, which he shares with Roy and Marth.

"I am too." Zelda said, she shares a tent with Peach and Y.Link.

"But it's only-" Ganondorf was interrupted.

"Good night!" Zelda yelled, walking towards her tent.

"Sheesh, calm down." Marth said.

Marth saw Roy walking towards his tent, so he followed.

"C'mon, let's go." Samus said to Sheik. Samus shares a tent with Sheik.

Sheik nodded, "Ok, just let me do something first." He headed towards another tent. He knocked on the tent pole.

"Come in." said a voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Link, I need to talk to you!" Sheik said, opening the tent door.

"Sure, what is it?" Link said, putting his hat back on. Link walked out of his tent.

Roy and Marth looked at each other and shrugged.

"Samus said that you have the 500 you owed him."

"What?" Link was confused.

"Remember when you broke his 5000 stereo?" Sheik asked, "You still have to pay him back!"

"I'm still trying to collect the money for that!" Link said, "But why are you bringing this up now?"

"He said that if you don't get the money for the stereo, he's really going to hurt you." Sheik said, "You're the one that broke it, so you have to pay for it."

"I'm still trying to-"

"You know how he is with his electronics!"

"I'm still trying to get the money for it!" Link said, "Tell him to be patient, it'll be awhile."

Sheik turned around and walked towards his tent without saying a thing. Link also walked away.

Sheik was stopped by Zelda.

"What were you two talking about?" she asked.

"Well...c-can I tell you later?" he said, "I'm really tired."

"Ok." Zelda said, pulling down Sheiks scarf. She kissed him on the lip. Sheik blushed a little.

"G'night." She said.

"Good night." Sheik said.

As Sheik walked into his tent. Samus was taking off his arm cannon, when he saw him.

"Well?" he asked Sheik.

"He's still trying to find the money to pay for it." Sheik said, taking off his scarf, "I'd pay for it, but I'm flat broke."

Samus sighed, "No, he's the one that broke it, so he has to pay me back!"

"Yeah...what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Samus said, taking off his helmet. The cool breeze outside went through the tent and went through his black hair.

Sheik took off his hat, "I guess we'll thing about it later, g'night." He said, burying himself in his sleeping bag.

"G'night." said Samus, also getting in his sleeping bag.

12:05am

Falco couldn't sleep. The hard ground kept him awake all night. He tossed and turned to get himself to where he can sleep.

"Falco, what's wrong?" Fox asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't sleep because of this stupid ground!" he said.

"It's all part of camping, get use to it." Fox said.

"But Fox!"

Fox was already asleep, Falco slapped his head.

"Fine." he growled to himself, he buried himself into his sleeping bag and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The morning turned out to be bright and sunny, just as everyone hoped. When Zelda awoke, the sounds of Birds chirping, and rustling leaves filled the air. She got dressed, and went outside to meet with the others.

"Hi!" she said, taking a seat beside Mario.

"Good morning!" Peach said, pulling a frying pan out of her bag.

"Have any of you guys thought about anything to eat?" asked Ness.

"That's what where voting on now!" said Link, "I vote Eggs!"

"Uhh….Link, where are we going to get a Chicken?" asked Marth.

"…….Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" he said, Sheik shook his head.

"What about Deer?" questioned Bowser, "I saw some Deer in the forest yesterday."

"Hmm….sounds good to me!" said Young Link.

"Who's going hunting?" asked Ganondorf.

Roy and Marth looked at each other and shrugged, and raised their hands.

"Ok, let's go!" he said, walking off.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Roy.

"Of course." said Marth

They walked off into the forest. C.Falcon shook his head.

Fox walked towards the group and yawned, "Morning." he said.

"Um…good morning." said Ness.

"Good morning!" said Falco enthusiastically, doing a front flip on the table.

"Uh….hi." said Link.

"Nice entrance!" said Zelda, laughing.

"Hey, Fox…Falco." said Samus, "Why don't you two go look for some berries?"

"What kind?" asked Falco.

"According to the Camp guide, the only berries that are in this campsite are: Blueberries, Raspberries, and a weird berry called a Mexican Apple berry." said Ness. (A/N: I made that fruit up)

"What's a Mexican Apple berry?" asked Link.

"It's a poisonous berry that's mainly located in the tropics." said Ness, "But someone brought it here."

"What does it look like?" asked Sheik.

"Like a black and white berry!"

"Ok, we'll try to avoid picking those." said Fox as he left with a basket, Falco followed.

"I'M BORED!" yelled Young Link.

Fox stopped and covered his ears, "Shut up!"

Meanwhile, Roy, Marth, and Ganondorf were walking in the forest. Ganondorf scanned the forest for signs of animal life.

"If we can't find any Deer, why don't we try to find another animal?" questioned Marth.

"I came here to find Deer!" said Ganondorf, "And I'm not stopping until I find one!"

"Sheesh, he's crabby today." said Roy to Marth. Marth smiled.

"C'mon!" said Ganondorf.

They trailed on for 20 minutes until Marth spoke up.

"We've been here for almost 30 minutes!" he shouted, "This is getting pathetic!"

"SHUT UP!" Ganondorf shouted. Marth backed away.

Ganondorf turned around and snorted angerly. Then he walked off.

Marth murmured angrily to himself. Roy turned around.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"FINE, JUST FINE!" Marth said while grinding his teeth.

Roy backed away from him, and followed Ganondorf.

Marth followed as well.

10 minutes later, they found a young buck.

"It's about time!" Ganondorf said. He slowly crept up to the Deer, while Roy and Marth did the same.

"Keep quiet!" whispered Marth, "If it sees or hears you, it'll run off."

Ganondorf nodded, and snuck up to the young buck.

"How are we going to…." But before Roy could finish, Ganondorf had already wrestled the Deer to the ground. Then he poisoned it.

Roy and Marth were too shocked to say anything.

"C'mon!" Ganondorf said as he carried the limp deer.

"Is it dead?" Marth asked.

Ganondorf punched a hole in the Deer's chest.

"Now it is!" Ganondorf snorted.

Roy and Marth looked at each other in disgust while Ganondorf walked away with the animal.

"I'm not saying anything." said Marth.

Roy nodded. The two followed Ganondorf to the campsite.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Samus was panting. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "Man…he's gotten strong." he thought. Samus side-stepped to attack Sheik. When Samus leaped at him, Sheik grabbed his leg and slammed him against a rock. When Samus recovered, he grabbed Sheik's arm and tried to flip him, but both of them ended up on the ground from exhaustion before Samus could continue his move.

"This is pretty tough!" Sheik said, Samus grabbed his hand and helped his friend up.

"You'll get it, trust me." said Samus, sitting down at a nearby picnic table. He ran his fingers through his black hair.

"I'm the one who should be training you!" Sheik said, Samus laughed.

"Where are the others?" asked Ness, "They should've been here 30 minutes ago!"

"Beats me." said Fox, shrugging. He and Falco sat at a picnic table and put the basket of berries down.

"What are those?" asked Peach.

"Blueberries." said Fox, "Try one."

Young Link took a berry and popped it in his mouth.

"This is good!" he said.

Fox smiled.

"Ok, where are the others?" asked Bowser.

"What others?" said Link.

"Shh….listen!" said Fox, turning his ear towards the forest.

"You do know you could've tainted the meat in that animal!" yelled a voice through the forest.

"I know what I'm doing!" another voice yelled back, "Get off my back, will ya!"

"Uhh…what's going on?" asked Ness.

Roy and Marth burst angrily through the trees.

"Where's breakfast?" asked Peach.

"Coming." said Roy angrily.

Ganondorf came out with the limp Deer on his shoulder.

"Did I hear anything about tainted meat?" asked Link.

"Ganondork poisoned the Deer!" said Roy, taking a seat besides Falco.

"WHAT!" Link asked, and then he turned to Ganondorf.

"It's completely safe!" he said.

"Whatever!"

"Link, would I poison an animal that _I_ would eat too?" Ganondorf yelled, thinking about himself.

"I guess not." he said, then he turned his back. "But it would be wonderful if he did." He murmured to himself.

"It doesn't matter." said Sheik rolling his eyes, "Put the Deer somewhere, and then we can take care of it later!"

Ganondorf laid the Deer on the grass.

"Is it….?" Young Link asked.

"It's still alive!" said Marth. Mario slapped his head.

Roy walked towards the Deer, and then he backed away.

"Oh yeah, it's alive alright!" he said sarcastically.

"I'm being sarcastic!" yelled Marth.

"SO AM I!" Roy yelled back.

Bowser walked towards the Deer. It smelt dead, which was why Roy had backed away from it in the first place.

"I….guess I put too much poison into that animal." Gannondorf said.

"At least we'll have something to eat!" said Link as he drew out his sword. He stabbed the Deer and ripped its stomach open. The others backed away, while Link was working on the Deer.

An hour later, the group couldn't move.

"That's the last time I'll ever eat another Deer." groaned Samus, resting his head on the picnic table. Sheik was also on the table. And so was Zelda. Bowser was inside his tent. Ness, Young Link, and C.Falcon were resting their backs against a tree, while Roy and Marth were resting on a tree branch. Fox and Falco were curled up under a tree. Mario and Luigi were inside a tent.

"I…can't…move." groaned Ganondorf. Link and Mario were resting on a patch of grass.

Peach crawled out of her tent, "We got through the morning alive." she said, "But what are we going to do tonight?"

"I don't know!" said Marth from his position.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" suggested Link, "If we jump around, we'll be sick anyway."

"Yeah, we can do that!" said Sheik, "Anyone up for game?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Can we rest first?" asked Falco.

"Sure." said Zelda.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After awhile, they got ready for the up-coming game.

"Ok…..anyone got a bottle?" asked Marth.

"I saw one in that trash bin over there!" said Bowser, pointing towards a rusty trash bin. Marth sighed loudly, and walked towards the trash. He looked around for a bottle, then he found a glass bottle on top of some old newspaper. He grabbed it and sat down with the group.

"Ok." he said, "Everyone, get in a circle!"

Everyone did what they were told.

"All right." Marth said, placing the bottle in the middle of the group, "I think you know what the rules are, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good." he said, and then he turned to Ganondorf.

"You go first." he said.

"No fair!" said Luigi, "Why does he get to go first!"

"DO YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Ganondorf yelled, Luigi fell on his back whimpering.

Ganondorf snorted, and then he spun the bottle. It landed on Mario. Mario gulped.

"Truth or dare?" Ganondorf said, giving Mario an evil grin.

"Uh….Dare." he said.

"I dare you to…..skip three of your turns."

"How stupid!" Roy said, rolling his eyes.

"My turn!" said Ness, he grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin. It landed on Link.

"Um….Truth!" he said.

"…..……I...can't think of a question for you." Ness said nervously.

"That was stupid!" Link said, crossing his arms.

C.Falcon let out a heavy sigh, and spun the bottle. It landed on Sheik.

"Truth….or dare?" he asked.

"Um….t-truth." Sheik said.

"Are you scared?" C.Falcon asked.

"No!" said Sheik.

"Then pick dare!"

"All right, dare!"

"Too late!" said Samus, "He already said Truth, so you can't over do it!"

C.Falcon was mad. He punched Samus HARD in the mouth. Of corse, Samus didn't have his helmet on. He fell to the ground. The others stared in shock. Samus got up and gasped. His face was punched so hard that his mouth was bleeding. Samus was too shocked to say anything.

"C.Falcon!" yelled Marth, "Stop being so mean to Samus!"

C.Falcon gave Marth an angry look, Marth scooted away from him.

_"Whoa!" thought Ganondorf "He's about as bad as I am!"_

"……..Ooookaaay." said Link, scratching his head.

Samus spit the blood out of his mouth.

Roy rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Consider YOUR turn done!" he said. Then he spun the glass bottle. It landed on Marth.

"Um……………….." Marth started.

"C'mon!" said Link, "We don't have all day!"

"Uh….uh…" Marth continued to think.

Roy fidgeted his fingers on his knee angerly, waiting for Marth to come up with something.

"Um……I'll pick…no…uh….uh…"

Roy growled loudly, "Truth…or Dare!" he asked with frustration.

"Uh…uh…uh…uh…" he continued.

Young Link couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his Korki sword and slammed the bottle. It smashed into pieces. Everyone stared at him.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Young Link!" Fox yelled.

"I WAS BORED!" he screamed.

Everyone but Young Link and Link got up and left.

Young Link got up, and hung his head.

"I'm sorry." he said to Link.

Link smiled, "I was getting bored of that game, too."

Young Link looked at Link and smiled, and then left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Some of the Smashers were mad; others tried to get their mind on something else. Fox was sitting at a picnic table, very bored.

"Now what are we gonna do?" asked Fox, tapping his fingers on the table.

Falco shrugged, "Don't know."

Young Link walked with Link and sat down on a picnic table. Ganondorf looked at him in anger.

"What?" he asked, Ganondorf snorted at him.

"Game crusher." he murmured under his breath.

"I heard that!" Link shouted, and then turned to Young Link, who was sticking his tongue at Ganondorf.

"Don't." said Link, placing his hand on Young Link's shoulder.

"Why not?" Young Link asked. "He deserves it."

"Because, if you get him any more ticked off than he already is, then you're in trouble."

Young Link sighed.

Later that day.

"This stinks!" said Bowser, "We don't have anything else to do, thanks to that pipsqueak!"

"Hey!" Young Link yelled.

"Bowser, lay off….ok?" Link said, "Young Links only 7 years old, he didn't know any better!"

Bowser growled at Link, "And why are you defending him?" he asked, "Your him, and he's you!"

"Because….uh…" Link couldn't find anything else to say, but Young Link spoke up.

"Because we're alike, almost like brothers!" he yelled.

Bowser looked at Ganondorf, and they both started laughing.

"I see nothing funny in this!" said Sheik, crossing his arms.

Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes, "Knock it off, you guys!"

"Heh, heh…right, sorry." said Bowser. Ganondorf was annoyed because of what Bowser had just said, he reached out and slapped him.

"OW!"

"I said, KNOCK IT OFF!" Zelda yelled. Her voice seemed to echo throughout the campsite. Link and Young Link covered their ears.

"Uhh….." Ganondorf looked at Bowser and shrugged.

"And I thought YOU were the loud one." laughed Bowser.

"WHAT!" Ganondorf tackled Bowser.

"You wanna fight, you overgrown turtle?" he asked angrily.

"Don't mind if I do!" Bowser answered. He flipped Ganondorf over and tried to body slam him, but Ganondorf kicked him in the face and tackled him.

Samus and Sheik heard the commotion and saw the two fighting. They laughed a little.

"I bet you 30 Ganondorf wins!" said Samus.

"Ok…then I bet on Bowser." said Sheik.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" shouted a familiar voice.


	10. Last chapter

Chapter 10

"Luigi!" said Mario.

"What's-a-with-a-the fighting?" he question Mario. Mario shrugged.

Link sat down under a tree and rested his back against it. He closed his eyes and sighed, and then he found himself drifting off to sleep.

Fox tapped his fingers on the picnic table where he was sitting. He sighed softly.

"What's with you?" asked Falco, sitting where Fox is sitting.

"Didn't you contact Slippy and Peppy yet?" he asked Falco.

"I did earlier." said Falco, "But they didn't pick up."

"…..That's weird, Peppy and Slippy always has their Communicators on." Fox said worriedly, "I wonder why they"

"Uh…Fox." Falco said, worriedly.

"What?"

Falco pointed towards Link. 3 Scorpions were climbing up his leg.

"…….Uh-oh." said Fox.

"Should we wake him?" asked Falco.

Fox nodded, "I think that's a good idea."

But Link opened his eyes before Fox and Falco could alert him. He felt something tickle his leg. He looked down, and saw the Scorpions. Link freaked out, he got up screaming and trying to dust off the Scorpions.

"GET OFF ME!" he cried, "GET'EM OFF ME!"

The others heard the yelling, and ran to see what it was, but Bowser and Ganondorf were the first ones to whiteness it(After Falco and Fox). They tried to contain their laughter.

"What's going on!" Zelda said, getting out of her tent.

Ganondorf and Bowser burst out laughing.

Marth ran to the source of the noise, and then saw Link, who looked like he saw a ghost. His skin was also pale like a ghost.

"What happened?" asked Marth to Link, "Are you ok?"

"I hate Scorpions!" he said.

"Eh…wha?" Marth was confused.

Link was speechless for a moment. Then he collapsed. Marth caught him, and then his body fell limp.

"Link?" he said, there was no answer.

"Link!"

"Sheesh, what's wrong with him?" asked Bowser.

"I think he just fainted." said Fox.

Marth rolled his eyes, hosted Link on his shoulders, and walked off.

Meanwhile.

Samus tapped his fingers angrily. He and Sheik were playing cards, and Sheik is winning.

"Lay down what you got!" said Sheik.

"Yeah, whatever." Samus mumbled. Then he was happy.

"Six aces!" he said, laying down the cards.

Sheik laughed a little, "Royal flush!" he said as he laid down the cards.

"Wha?" Samus took off his helmet to see what Sheik had, he was right.

"ARRRAAAA!" Samus was angry. He threw down his helmet. Then he got off the table and flipped it over. Sheik fell to the ground with the table on his stomach.

"Oof!" he coughed.

"Samus!" said Zelda, putting her book down, "Calm down, will you?

It's just a game."

Samus growled and walked away, leaving Sheik where he's at.

"Um…Samus." he said with concern, "A little help here?"

"Help yourself!" Samus shouted.

"Some Friend YOU are!" he said as he tried to get the table off himself, but couldn't.

"I CAN'T BREATH!"

C.Falcon rushed over to Sheik and flipped the table over. Sheik tried to get up, panting.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I will be…thanks." Sheik said to C.Falcon.

Falco rolled his eyes.

"We're-a-here!" said a familiar voice.

"Huh?"

Sheik turned around. He saw Mario and Luigi sitting down at a picnic table.

"Where have you guys been!" he asked.

"Sorry, but we had a little Scorpion trouble." said Fox.

"What?" asked Samus.

"Link got freaked out, and then fainted. He said something about Scorpions."

"Oh yeah!" said Young Link, "After that incident last month, Link is really terrified of Scorpions."

"What incident?" asked Roy.

"Don't ask." Sheik said.

Zelda looked at the sky. "It's getting dark already." she said, "I'm going to my tent."

"I think that's a good idea." said Roy, getting up from the picnic table.

Marth walked off, carrying Link on his shoulders. Young Link was worried.

"Is he going to be all right?" he asked.

Marth smiled, "Don't worry, he'll be fine in the morning."

The others bade their goodnights and walked to their tents. Sheik was just about to go towards his tent, until Zelda stopped him.

"Sheik, aren't you forgetting something?" Zelda asked slyly.

"What?" Sheik asked.

"This." Zelda pulled down Sheik's scarf and kissed him.

Sheik tried not to blush, but it happened anyway. "Uhh…goodnight, Zelda."

"Good night." she said, smiling.

Zelda walked to her tent, but before she went inside, she looked back at Sheik. He was walking towards his own tent. Zelda sighed, and smiled.

She crawled into her tent, buried herself in her sleeping bag, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
